Our Happy Ending
by loveroffandoms2013
Summary: In Storybrooke, a young woman is taken of a journey to discover her true identity. But when she does, will she remain true to who she really is? AU
1. Arianna White

Chapter 1- Arianna White

In a land filled with magic, and in times of sword fights and dragons, celebration was strewn all across the land. For today was the Royal Wedding of Snow White and Prince James. As the couple stood happily at the altar, a young woman looked on with a content smile on her face. With hair as golden as the sun on a summers day, eyes bluer than the ocean and skin fairer than snow, one would not guess she was the sister of the bride, who was sporting hair black as ebony. But alas, Arianna looked on at her younger sister with all the pride one could hold.

Just as the bride and groom were about to kiss, and complete the wedding ceremony and evil presence blew into the room. Regina, stepmother to the two sisters, and a Queen with a heart as black and the bride's hair.

'Do not fear. I am only here to bestow you a gift' She said with her dangerous smile.

'We want nothing from you' James threw back at her.

'This one day of happiness. That much I will grant you. For tomorrow, the real work begins. And all you've ever known, all you've ever loved, will be gone' She said as she turned to leave. James took advantage of her turned back, and slung his sword at her retreating form, but she was too fast for him. Suddenly, everyone was in uproar as the Royals were whisked away from the room. Upon entering the room Arianna took her sobbing sister into her arms.

'Shhh. It'll be alright' she whispered to her broken sister.

Soon, Snow started to calm, and a meeting was called to order.

'So as we all know, a new threat is upon us' James began 'Any ideas?' he asked with hope in his voice.

'What about the Blue Fairy' the dwarves suggested?

'James….' Arianna said, still holding her sister 'How do you propose we plan a defence, when we have no clue as to what the attack could possibly be?' she asked in her quiet voice.

James thought it over for a moment before replying.

'Arianna is right'

A few months passes and nerves still plagued everyone. No news had yet come of an attack from the Evil Queen. By this time, Snow had fallen heavily pregnant, and was waiting for a magical wardrobe to be fashioned for her protection. Snow and James, had recently paid a visit to the prisoner kept deep beneath the castles floors, and were filling Arianna in on the information.

'He said it was a curse. A very powerful curse' a fearful Snow said whilst rubbing her swollen stomach. Arianna decided it was time to pay the prisoner a visit herself.

'Rumplestilskin' She called out standing back into the shadows.

'Come out of the shadows dearie. I know who you are' he replied in his light teasing voice.

'And I suppose you know what I have come to ask?' she asked him.

'I do indeed' he said with a small smile. 'So ask away'

'You know all events to come. You also know of all events that have passed. Tell me, will I ever see my husband and my daughter again?' she asked bravely.

'Why indeed dearie. You of all people should know that other worlds exist, so seeing your dear family again will be….inevitable' he replied in that teasing voice.

With a small smile, Arianna nodded and began to walk away, before being stopped by his voice.

'You forgot payment. As you know, all magic comes with a price.'

'Name yours' she said not facing him again.

'I want their names' he said, with a grin.

Arianna stood silent for a moment, before taking a breath and said quietly 'Jefferson. And Grace'

And then into the shadows she disappeared, unaware of the growing smile on his face.

Just moments after Snow had given birth to their beautiful daughter Emma when the realization hit them.

The wardrobe only carries one.

Snow, thinking only of her daughter's safety thrust her child into the arms of her father and told him to let Emma go through the wardrobe. And now, all was eerily silent in the castle.

'Arianna, you have to go find James. Make sure he's okay.' Snow begged her sister.

Arianna kissed her sister on the forehead and ran off to find her brother in law. She entered the room that held the magical wardrobe, and she was shocked at the sight she saw. Bodies littered the floor, and to her dismay, James was one of them. With tears in her eyes she knelt down beside him and vowed vengeance on Regina for all she had torn away from them. Her thoughts were cut short as at that moment, the curse enveloped them.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters you recognize. **

**I do not do this for the reviews, just for the love of writing. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Welcome to Storybrooke.

Jessie rushed around swearing loudly. She was late for her meeting with the Mayor, which in turn would make her late for work. And they Mayor and the Sheriff were people you did not want to piss off. She sighed in relief as she reached the Mayor's office and entered quietly, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Fat chance of that.

'You're late' she heard the Mayor say behind her.

'I'm sorry Regina. My alarm is on the fritz' She said apologetically.

'Jessie, sweetie. You may be my sister, but that does not mean you can laze around' Regina said taking a seat at her desk.

'I know, I know' Jessie said sitting opposite her sister. Over the years she had heard this speech a million times and could probably recite it perfectly. 'What did you need to see me for?' she asked.

'I need you to pick Henry up from school and take him to Archie's today' Regina said.

'But I have work..' Jessie started to argue.

'I have already spoken to Graham and he's given you the afternoon off' Regina cut her off with a smile. Of course she's already spoken to Graham.

'Is that all?' Jessie said as she rose from her seat.

'Yes. I'll see you this evening for dinner' Regina reminded her.

Jessie just walked out and made her way to work. She was one of two cops in this town, and while she had been offered the position of Deputy Sheriff, she had decided to turn it down. She was happy as she was.

Strolling into work, a good half an hour late had earned her a disapproving look from her boos-slash-best friend.

'Don't give me that look. Regina held me up' she said rolling her eyes.

Graham just shook his head and laughed as he made his way over to her desk. 'Not much to do today. A disturbance was called in at this address' he said handing her a piece of paper 'and I need you to check it out. And when you get back. Paperwork.' He instructed her. Nodding she grabbed the paper and headed out.

* * *

Pulling up to the house she let out a low whistle. Big house. She stared up at it as she got out of her car.

'Good morning Miss Mills' she heard a voice behind her, and turned to greet them.

'Mr Gold. Good Morning' she replied smiling.

'What brings you all the way out here?' he asked with a curious stare.

'Police stuff. Know who lives here?' She asked pointing up at the house.

'Afraid not dearie' he replied.

'Oh. Well thanks anyway Mr Gold.' she said with a smile.

'Have a good day Miss Mills' he said as he walked away.

She stayed silent as she looked up at the house. It's not usually that someone who lives in a place like this gets home visits from the police. Shaking her head she walked up to the door and knocked, and waited for a few minutes. When no answer came she tried the door, and what do ya know, it was open.

'This feels like the beginning of a horror movie' she whispered to herself as she stepped inside. She couldn't help but feel the creepy vibe this place was giving off.

'Hello? Anybody here?' she called as she wandered through the hall. She came across a door, which seemed to be the only one unlocked, so naturally, she just had to look inside. What she saw, added to the whole creepy-horror-movie-house thing. A room full to the ceiling with hats. Wow.

'Who are you?' a deep voiced asked behind her making her jump. Apparently, people just wanted to sneak up on her today. She slowly turned to face the man, scared he was going to be holding an axe above her head or something. She was relieved when he wasn't.

'I'm sorry sir. My name is Jessie Mills with the Sheriff's department. I'm here about a disturbance called in' She explained.

The man just stood there staring at her. She took this time to look over him. He was dressed in dark colors and he wore a scarf around his neck. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, with his brown eyes, and perfectly styled dark brown hair. But over all, he had a creepy-rich man look about him. It was another minute before the staring had started to creep her out.

'Um...sir?' she asked.

'Oh yes. Sorry. That was just me being clumsy' She said with a charming smile.

'Okay...well try to be careful next time' she said with and awkward smile as she tried to edge around him.

'I will Miss Mills' he said as she walked out of the room and ran to the front door. That whole situation was just too weird for her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after sorting through never ending paperwork, Jessie was stood outside of the school waiting for Henry, her nephew. It had been 10 minutes since the last student had come out and she had begun to panic. Sighing she decided to head inside and speak to his teacher.

'Jessie? What are you doing here?' Mary Margaret asked as she looked up from her desk.

'I was just looking for Henry' she said, hoping she didn't worry the young woman too much.

'He left early. Said he had an appointment with Archie' the teacher said smiling.

'Thanks Mary' she said as she rushed from the room pulling out her cell phone and dialing the doctor.

'Dr Hopper' answered the cheery voice on the end.

'Hey Archie, it's Jessie' She said.

'Jessie. What can I do for you?' the doctor asked.

'I was just wondering id Henry came early for his appointment?'she asked.

'He called an cancelled' Archie replied

'Thank you' she said as she hung up swearing loudly as she started her car.

Rushing into the Sheriff's station she caught Graham's attention.

'Henry's missing.'


	3. Curse?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters you recognize.**

**I don't do this for reviews, just for the love of writing. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Curse?

Jessie had been driving around now for around three hours in search of Henry and came up with nothing. For a while, she had felt angry at herself, but soon that turned into sadness for her nephew. After a few more minutes, she received a call from Graham.

'Jessie. Come home. We'll wait for Henry here' he said in a tired voice.

Not in the mood for an argument, she just hung up and made her way home.

She walked into her house and slumped down into a chair, feeling exhausted. Immediately Graham came to her side and pulled her into a hug.

'It's not your fault' he said to her giving her a squeeze.

Regina scoffed from the other side of the room 'She was obviously late picking him up' she said.

'I told you Regina, he left school early' Jessie replied calmly.

'You're just trying to cover yourself. Admit it. You were lazy' Regina started to raise her voice. At this point Graham got up and walked over to the window.

'Maybe if you picked him up once in a while he wouldn't feel the need to run away!' Jessie shouted back.

'Oh please! This isn't about me-' Regina started to say until Graham interrupted them.

'Girls! Henry's back' he said.

Regina immediately ran out of the house to her son leaving Graham and Jessie in the hall. Eventually they all came back inside, including a blonde woman, who had obviously bought Henry back. Without a word, Henry just ran up the stairs, and Graham followed him. Regina looked back at Jessie, who just shook her head and walked upstairs to Henry's room. She stood in the door way for a minute while Graham finished his chat with Henry. As Graham passed her he placed a kiss on her head and walked away silently. Jessie stepped into Henry's room.

'Hey kid' She said with a warm smile.

Henry rushed forward and hugged his aunt tightly. She laughed when he let go and ran over and sat on his bed. She followed his lead and sat down beside him.

'So. Where'd you go?' she asked casually.

'Boston' Henry replied just as casually.

'Boston? What was so exciting about Boston?' she asked in disbelief.

'My real mom is there' Henry answered.

This left Jessie speechless. Henry had never spoken of his real mom before.

'And you wanted to meet her?' she asked in a whisper.

'I needed to get her to Storybrooke to break the curse.' He said nonchalantly.

Jessie's eyes grew wide. 'Curse?'

'Yeah. The curse the Evil Queen put on everybody. You see, everyone in this town is a fairytale character. My mom is the Evil Queen and you are Princess Arianna. Sister of Snow White.' Henry explained. She could not believe this.

'And your birth mother can..break this curse?' She asked trying to understand the kid's thought pattern.

'Yeah. Emma is the daughter of Snow White, who is Miss Blanchard, and Prince Charming, who I haven't found yet. Rumplestiltskin, Mr Gold, said that Emma would save them all' He said. This was giving her a headache.

'So what you're saying is, Regina is actually my stepmother, Mary is my sister, that woman is my niece and you are my great nephew?' She asked.

'Exactly' Henry said with a smile.

'Okay kid. Time for bed' she said giving him a kiss on the head and walking out.

'Curse. The kids talking crazy' she muttered. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that came on suddenly. And at that exact moment, Time began again in Storybrooke.


	4. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters you recognize. **

**I don't do this for the reviews. Just the love of writing.**

* * *

Chapter 4- And so it begins.

Jessie strolled into work the next morningwith coffee for her and Graham and noticed that both cells were filled. Strange. She walked over to Graham's desk and set down his coffee, and noticed a note for her on his desk.

_Jess, _

_I'm out on a call. When you get in, let Leroy go. Do nothing with Emma til I get back. See you soon. _

_G x_

Jessie just placed the note down and grabbed her keys. She had noticed that Emma had no awoken and was now staring at her through the bars. She walked over to Leroy's cell, ignoring Emma and opened it.

'Alright Leroy, today is your lucky day. Off you go. I don't want to see you again this week' She said with a smile, while Leroy just gave her a look and walked out. Jessie just rolled her eyes and closed the cell back up.

'Hey you. You were at Regina's last night' Emma said

'Yeah. She's my sister' Jessie explained.

'What's her deal?' She asked.

Jessie just let out a dry laugh 'My sister is complicated' Jessie muttered.

Just as Emma was about to reply Graham strolled in, and walked right over to his desk.

'Leroy gone?' he asked picking up his coffee.

'Just released him' she said walking into his office and closing the door. 'What's the deal with Emma?'

'She had a drink last night. Crashed into our sign' he explained. 'You can let her go now'

Jessie nodded and went to open Emma's cell. 'You are free to go Miss Swan' she said.

Emma started to walk out before turning back and looking at the young cop. 'I didn't catch your name'

'The name's Jessie. Welcome to Storybrooke'.

* * *

Jessie had been sitting in her car for the past 10 minutes debating weather or not to just go inside and face Regina. Jessie might not like to admit this but her sister was scary. Deciding to stop being a baby, she got out of her car and walked inside, finding Regina in her study, and knocking gently.

'Jessie. What brings you here?' Regina asked looking up.

'I wanted to apologize for last night' Jessie said quietly. Without a word Regina got up and walked over and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm the one who should be apologizing. Henry explained everything to me.' Regina said.

Relieved that the fight with her sister was over she hugged her tight before pulling away.

'I was also wondering if I could take Henry out to lunch' Jessie said with a smile.

'Absolutely. Henry!' Regina called.

Henry came rushing in 'Yes mom?' he asked.

'Get your shoes on. Aunt Jessie is taking you out for lunch.' Regina smiled.

Henry smiled his own wide smile and rushed off to get his shoes on.

'I'll have him back as soon as I can' she promised with another hug.

'Spend as long as you want with him' Regina said just as Henry shouted 'I'm ready!'

* * *

10 minutes later they were sat in their booth at Granny's and had ordered hamburgers.

'So tell me more about this curse. Who is who?' Jessie asked sipping her soda.

'Well...as I said before; my mom is the Evil Queen, you are Princess Arianna, Miss Blanchard is Snow White. Now Granny and Ruby are Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother and Archie is Jiminy Cricket and Marco is Gepetto.' he paused for a second 'Mr Gold is Rumplestiltskin and Graham is the Huntsman' Henry finished explaining.

They sat for another hour talking about the curse, and everyone's stories in Henry's book until Jessie looked at the time.

'Okay kid, how about ice cream and then home?' she asked.

With a nod from Henry she walked over to the counter and ordered two ice creams. She waited for a moment before hearing someone slide up beside her. She turned and found the creepy rich guy from yesterday.

'Good afternoon Miss Mills.' he said not looking at her.

'Good afternoon Mr...' she trailed off realizing that she didn't actually know his name.

'Jefferson. My name is Jefferson.' he supplied holding out his hand.

'Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Jefferson.' She said as she shook his hand.

'You too Miss Mills' he said letting go of her hand.

'Please...call me Jessie.' she said as she picked up the two ice creams that were placed in front of her.

'See you around Jessie' he said as she walked away.

'Hey Henry. Who is he? From your book?' she pointed to Jefferson as she sat down.

Henry just shrugged and dug into his ice cream.

'Huh...' she couldn't help but feel a connection to him. And it creeped her out.

* * *

**If you have any questions or anything, feel free to PM me. **


	5. New Deputy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters you recognize. **

**I don't do this for the reviews just for the love of writing. **

* * *

Chapter 5- New Deputy.

A few days had passed and everything was running smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it could considering the ongoing battle between Emma and Regina. So after Emma's arrest, and Regina's tree being cut the battle was in full swing. With Henry right in the middle of it. And Jessie didn't know where she was meant to be. On the one hand, Regina was Jessie's sister, and if you went against the Mayor band things tend to happen. But on the other hand, since Emma had moved in with Mary Margaret, the two had become friends. And it was nice to have someone who would openly speak out against Regina, because honestly, Jessie was bored with Regina constantly getting her way. And ever since Emma came along, she could feel that things were changing. She didn't know if it was good or bad yet. She shook the thoughts out of her head and knocked at the door she had been standing in front of. A couple seconds later, Mary Margaret opened the door with a smile.

'Jessie,' she said as she opened the door wider.

'Hi Mary' Jessie said as she stepped forward and gave Mary a hug 'I'm so sorry I haven't been around much.

'No, I understand' Mary said leading them over to the table which had two steaming cups of coffee on it, and they sat down. 'So have have things been?' she asked as Jessie took off her coat.

'The usual. Swamped at work. You know I love Graham to pieces, but he needs to cut with the paperwork. How about you?' Jessie asked sipping her coffee.

'I've just been trying to help Emma settle in.' Mary said.

'How's that going?' Jessie asked.

'I guess, it's fine...I just feel like she's closed off. She doesn't trust people easily. But I guess, that's due to her past. You know she had no parents and grew up in the foster system. And then, she had to give Henry away. I don't know, I guess I just feel kind of responsible for her' She said looking down at the table.

'Maybe Emma just needs to be shown that you're here for her. In time, she will open open' Jessie advised, just as Emma walked through the door. Sensing that the situation might get awkward, Jessie stood up pulling her coat on 'Well I should be going. See you later Mary. Bye Emma'

* * *

Half an hour later she was sitting bored at her desk. As much as she complains about paperwork, she would kill for _something_ to do right now. Another minute later, Graham strolled through the door bearing coffee and doughnuts.

'Graham, you are my knight in shining Armour' she said as he handed her a coffee.

'I thought we could have a little, us time' Graham said sitting opposite her.

'Oh, keep talking like that I might have to force you to be my boyfriend' she joked while munching on a doughnut.

'Beautiful girl like you, I'm surprised you don't have one already' he said with a wink.

'You know I'm only waiting til you realize you're madly in love with me. And trust me you will' She said grinning.

'While we're on the subject of boyfriends...Ruby told me that some guy was flirting with you the other day' he said wiggling his eyebrows.

'Oh Jefferson? He's just some guy I met on a call out, it's nothing' she said slightly bashful.

Graham just looked at her for a second before putting on his 'boss' face.

'Okay, this was partly a bribe. I wanted to know how you would feel about Emma becoming the deputy' he said a little fast.

Jessie thought it over for a minute before saying 'Sure. She could use some roots.'

'Good. Because she already accepted the job.' Graham said sheepishly.

Jessie gave him a disbelieving look and then laughed. And the rest of the day was spent as best friends rather than co-workers.

* * *

**I know it's not very long, but it's not very good either. Also, I'd love to know your thoughts on Jessie!**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys. I really want to update, but I've kind of lost my inspiration, and I have like no ideas. **

**If you guys want to help, I would appreciate it. **

**I know I didn't make it clear, but this is a Jefferson/OC story. **

**Thanks guys**

**xoxo**


	7. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any characters you recognize. **

**I don'r do this for reviews, just the love of writing. **

* * *

Chapter 6- Dream.

_A laughing little girl ran through the forest as her mother chased her. Finally her mother caught up to her and picked her up swinging her around while the little girl laughed more. _

_'You caught me Momma' the little girl said grinning as her mother placed her back on the ground. It was very obvious that the two were related. They shared the same pale skin and light blue eyes. The only difference was that the little girl's hair was a shade darker. _

_'Yes I did my little grace. Now it's time we head home' the woman said taking the girls hand and leading her towards their home. _

_'Momma, when will Papa be home?' the little girl asked._

_'Oh i should imagine she'll be out of the hat soon enough' her mother said as they strolled hand in hand towards the house._

Jessie awoke from her dream quite suddenly, breathing heavily.

'It was just a dream' she muttered to herself. But it had felt so real. It was like she could feel the wind on her face as she ran, and she could feel the little girls hand in her own. And deep down, she knew it meant something.

* * *

She slumped into work, and flopped into her chair still feeling distressed over her dream. She just couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. After she had awoke, she could not get back to sleep, and she was so tired that she could barely acknowledge Emma and Graham walking in.

'Wake up Sleeping Beauty' Graham said ruffling her hair 'Time to train the deputy'

She just scowled at him while he showed Emma what to do. She had a gut feeling that today was not a good day.

* * *

She was right. she was currently down at the mines because her nephew and the local shrink had gotten themselves trapped. And now, the all had to face Regina's wrath.

'No offence Miss Swan, but this is police business' Regina said a little rudely.

'Actually, I work for them now' Emma replied just as rudely.

_'What a great start to the day. Piss off the mayor, that's bound to get us somewhere.' _Jessie thought.

'Well then, you can help with crowd control' Regina said trying to be smart.

'I got it' Jessie said quickly stepping away earning a glare from Regina _'oh if looks could kill'_

She stepped over to the crowd, and standing there was David Nolan, the coma guy.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Nothing for you to worry yourself with Sir' she said hearding the crowd back. Her only concern was saving Henry and Archie.

* * *

*Jefferson's POV*

For days her face had haunted my every waking thought and my dreams. I had not seen this woman for almost 30 years and now suddenly, she's back in my life. I didn't know how to handle it. She was still as beautiful as the day I lost her. My Arianna. My Princess. But of course, she didn't remember. I had stood watching her try so hard to save her nephew, and I admired her. Still so strong willed. I walked away from the scene, and I knew I had to keep going, no matter how much it hurt to leave her behind again. I had convinced myself that Emma would break the curse soon. But if she didn't, I'd have to take matters into my own hands. There is no way I am living any longer without my wife and daughter.

* * *

*Normal POV*

After the celebrations had does down after they pulled Archie and Henry out, Graham had bought doughnuts to bribe the girls into taking the night shift. So now Emma and Jessie were driving around. They started to pass Regina's house when Emma noticed a figure climbing out of the window. Emma and Jessie rushed to investigate who could be sneaking out of the Mayor's house, only to find that it had been Graham. And he had been sleeping with Regina. Emma threw Graham they keys and told him to finish her shift before stalking off. Graham looked over at Jessie, who just shook her head and walked into her sister's house, leaving him there alone.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best chapter. **

**I wanted to ask, weather Jessie should get her memories back before the curse is broken? **


	8. No, He Can't Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A t Time, or any characters you recognize**

**I don't do this for reviews, just for the love of writing. **

* * *

Chapter 7- No, He can't be dead.

Things had gotten a little tense to say the least. Ever since Emma and Jessie had found out about Graham's affair with Regina, they had bother been avoiding king him. Well, as much as you can avoid someone when you work with them. Jessie had also come to blows with her sister a few times. This was just one of the changes Jessie had noticed recently. She had felt that Emma being here, was so much more than her just being Henry's biological mom. She had felt a strange connection to Jefferson, the creepy rich guy, and she had tried to find out more about him, but he was no-where to be seen and no-one knew anything. Then, there were her dreams she had been having about the little girl. She had another one last night. She was standing over a table watching the same little girl, Grace, play with her tea set and she was smiling. Then someone had walked through the door, and the little girl cried 'Papa' and ran to him and when she had looked it was Jefferson. That was when she woke up. The biggest change, had to be the relationship between Jessie and Regina. Lately, all they had been doing was fighting. More recently about Graham. And she knew, it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Jessie had been staring into space, just like she had been for the past three hours, since her conversation with Graham.

_Graham walked in and headed straight for Jessie. Jessie just sighed 'I don't want to hear it Graham' she said getting up and trying to walk past him. _

_He grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking 'Please'_

_Taking a breath she nodded and he started to explain._

_'Everytime I've been with Regina I haven't felt anything, and all this time that's what I was trying to find. Something to feel. But it hasn't worked. And I know it sounds crazy, but I think it's because I have no heart' _

_She just scoffed and shook her head 'You're right. It is crazy.'_

_'It's not. Lately, I've been having drams. I don't think they're just dreams. I think they might be memories.' He said._

_Jessie's eyes widened as she whispered 'You have dreams too?' _

* * *

Jessie couldn't believe she was doing this. It was crazy. But she had to. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and she heard a small 'Come in'

'hey Henry' she said walking in and sitting on his bed.

'What'ya need Aunt Jessie?' he asked

'I need you to..tell me..my...story.' She asked quietly.

Henry grinned and began the tale.

'You are Princess Arianna. Known for your sword fighting skills that rival only the best of knights, and sister to Snow White. You were a happy family until your mother died, and your father married The Evil Queen. You knew right from the beginning that something was up with her. Not long after, you met someone, and married. Then you had a daughter. You and your family would take many trips to the castle, but one day, you just disappeared, and no-one saw you again until Snow's wedding. I haven't found out how you disappeared yet'

'Wow...' She said, becoming speechless. Now her dreams made sense. After sitting there for a minute, Henry interrupted her thoughts.

'Aren't you supposed to be at work?' He asked.

'Crap'

* * *

Jessie rushed into the station and pulled her coat off.

'Sorry I'm late, I was wi-' she stopped as she noticed a crying Emma on the floor.

'Emma...' she said quietly.

Emma looked up and Jessie noticed a motionless Graham

'Jess..I'm sorry..' Emma said

'no...He can't be' Jessie said as she dropped to the floor by Graham, feeling her heart physically break as Emma backed off and she began sobbing. There was no way that Graham could be dead. Not _her _Graham. 'Graham. Wake up. Come on' she said as she cradled him near to her. The tears began to fall faster, with a small hope that he will wake up. He didn't.

* * *

Jessie lay on her bed with red, dry eyes. She had spent the past three hours crying. One, because Graham was dead. Two, because she realized it was real. She was staring into space as someone opened her door and stepped in. She was vaguely aware of the figure as they put down a cup of cocoa and stepped out. Jessie just carried on staring, and that's where she stayed for the night.

* * *

**I tried to make this emotional, but I don't know. **

**Tell me what you guys think. **

**xoxo**


End file.
